Nell Jordan
“Humanity is not perfect in any fashion; no more in the case of evil than in that of good. The criminal has his virtues, just as the honest man has his weaknesses.” - The opening quote in Nell's book Love, Daphne Tremblay Eleanora "Nell" Isadora Jordan is the youngest daughter between Cece Jordan and her former lover Nikolay Viktorov, and is the sister to Damon, Esther, Vivienne, Nikolai, and her twin Elijah, and her younger two siblings Katerina and Eden. She is also the adopted sister to Sybil. Nell from her marriage to Ok Ji-yong, she is the mother to Gianna Lourdes Bean, Julio Isidore, and Sophia Leopoldine Love. From her second marriage to Aidoneus Lucifer, she is the mother to triplets Sasha, Milan, and Shilo. Backstory Storyline Nell Jordan/storyline Personality Appearance Tattoos * She has the Latin phrase of "Dum Spiro Spero" tattooed on her lower stomach; it means “While I breathe, I hope.” This translates into never losing hope and faith for a better future. Never losing drive to achieve your goals. * On her upper back she has two wolves on older and one younger, both have been shot and covered with arrows the bigger wolf is standing while the younger one is laying down. There is a banner that says "Life does not get better, You just get stronger" surrounded them. On her lower back an buttock she has a portrait with a gothic frame and inside the picture is the garden she grew up in as a child with her mother. * Nell has "Après la pluie, le beau temps" on her left ribcage which means “After the rain, good weather.” She got this because she needed something on her to remind her to everything gets better eventually, time does get easier. * She has ⚴, tattooed on her ring finger which is the symbol of either the spear or shield of the Greek Goddess Athena who went by Pallas Athena. * She has a cartoon of two astronauts kissing in space on the side of her right calf. * She got a tattoo of a butterfly on her left forearm, It is of a blue pansy butterfly. She also has another one by her vagina. * Nell has “I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints” written along her left wrist and hand. This is a line from Billy Joel’s song “Only The Good Die Young.” has an outline rose tattoo on her left hand. * She has Ruth 1:16-17 tattooed on left wrist, and the full quote is "But Ruth said, “Do not urge me to leave you or to return from following you. For where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. 17 Where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. May the Lord do so to me and more also if anything but death parts me from you.” Skills and Abilities Psychic abilities * Precognition: Nell has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. However, since the future is fluid and always changing, Precognition aren't always 100% reliable (but usually still rank around 95-98%), due to the actions taken to garner a different result, and have to be vigilant to see all the changes to the future. Alcohol can enhance the powers. ** Danger Intuition: To see into the immediate future, she has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. ** Precognitive Artistry: To paint, draw, or sketch the future subconsciously. Isa can trigger the power by entering some sort of trance paint what they are "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. * Mediumship: Nell has the ability to hear, see and touch ghosts and help them cross over. She can also banish them if they bother her. * Telepathy:' Nell has the ability to sense thoughts and read people's minds. Though this is limited to her twin brother. * Nullification: She can negate the effects and existence of something, whether it be power, a being, energy, element, etc., on at least a local/temporary scale. Like Amplification, Nullification does not work by itself; it requires another person/being to work. Demonic abilities * Dark Energy Physiology: Nell is able to transform her body completely into dark energy, even resembling her ancestor Beleth and Catherine. Nell has shown to be able to use this power to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. ** '''''Dark Energy Manipulation: Nell can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. *** Energy Absorption: Nell can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. *** Energy Detection: She can sense the presence of energy, whether they are electromagnetic (magnetic/infrared), psionic, magical, spiritual, etc. and possibly gain detailed understanding about the energy they are sensing, including the amount/size of energy they are sensing and whether it is hidden. *** Energy Healing: She can heal themselves or others by using energy. **** Elemental Regeneration by drawing dark energy to fill the wounds. *** Life-Force Generation: She can generate life-force/life energy. ** Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons by mental influence. ** Intangibility: Nell is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. ** Limited Shapeshifting: She is able to go to her human form to her demonic form with relative ease and without discomfort. ** Flight by riding dark energy. ** [[Teleportation |'Ergoportation']]: Nell can teleport via energy, merging into energy and appearing anywhere else from energy-source. ** Dark Portal Creation using shadows/darkness by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. *** Dimensional Storage to store stuff into shadows, user may be able to enter their own pocket dimension. *** When the user realizes where they draw their power from, they can enter there and summonbeings/tools from there. Careers Discography Albums * No Longer Human (2007) * Graveyard (2010) * Pallas (2015) * The Dancing Girl ( * Love + Fear (2025) Mixtapes * E (2004) * J (2006) Relationships Family Relationships Etymology * Eleanora is the form of Eleanor which is a from the Old French form of the Occitan name Aliénor. Among the name's earliest bearers was the influential Eleanor of Aquitaine (12th century), who was the queen of Louis VII, the king of France, and later Henry II, the king of England. She was named Aenor after her mother, and was called by the Occitan phrase alia Aenor "the other Aenor" in order to distinguish her from her mother. However, there appear to be examples of bearers prior to Eleanor of Aquitaine. It is not clear whether they were in fact Aenors who were retroactively recorded as having the name Eleanor, or whether there is an alternative explanation for the name's origin. * Isadora is a variant of Isidora which is the feminine form of Isidore is from the Greek name Ισιδωρος (Isidoros) meaning "gift of Isis", derived from the name of the Egyptian goddess Isis combined with Greek δωρον (doron) "gift". Saint Isidore of Seville was a 6th-century archbishop, historian and theologian. * Lucifer means "bringing light", derived from Latin lux "light" and ferre "to bring". In Latin this name originally referred to the morning star, Venus, but later became associated with the chief angel who rebelled against God's rule in heaven (see Isaiah 14:12). In later literature, such as the 'Divine Comedy' (1321) by Dante and 'Paradise Lost' (1667) by John Milton, Lucifer became associated with Satan himself. * Jordan is from the name of the river that flows between the countries of Jordan and Israel. The river's name in Hebrew is יַרְדֵן (Yarden), and it is derived from יָרַד (yarad) meaning "descend" or "flow down". In the New Testament John the Baptist baptizes Jesus Christ in its waters, and it was adopted as a personal name in Europe after crusaders brought water back from the river to baptize their children. There may have been some influence from the Germanic name Jordanes, notably borne by a 6th-century Gothic historian. Gallery Trivia * She is of Cape Verdean, Jewish, Swiss, Portuguese, and French through her mother and through her father she is of English, German, Norwegian and Russian descent. * Nell is a polyglot and speaks several languages including Spanish, Portuguese, German, Korean, Russian, Hebrew, and her native English. She understands Italian but doesn't speak it. * She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. * She is allergic to peppermints and hyacinth. * Nell started smoking at age eight, she likes rolling her own cigarettes and she occasionally smokes cigars. * She was named after Isadora Duncan the famous American dancer. * Nell favorite food is spicy foods such as Chicken tikka masala and Pad Thai. She also loves grilled cheese's and tomato soup. * Nell is 90 seconds younger than Elijah. * Her hobby is ice skating. * She also loves skateboarding and decorated her house in many skateboards she has collected. * She is pansexual. * She also suffers from systemic lupus erythematosus. * She is a semi-pescetarian. * She is a skilled mechanic and is obsessed with Old Fashion cars. * Her favorite designer is Vivienne Westwood. * Her familiar is a Sprite dragon named Ozymandias. * Nell prefers animals over people and owns several animals including three dogs named Angus, and ; five cats named Fergus (who passed away), Gordan, Fergie, Finlay, and Iye. ** Her dog's are both French Bulldog's and her oldest cat Fergus was half-domestic longhair and half-Scottish wildcat; his children Gordan is half-pedigreed Burmese and Fergie and Finlay is half-Persian. Iye is a Bambino. * She has a low alcohol tolerance. * She has a love of tea and collects tea pots and tea leaves. * She loves butterflies and is an amateur lepidopterist. * She has a fear of birds. * Nell has several of Ji-yong's things still including several of his guitars, clothes, and books that he likes.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Jordan family Category:Hybrids Category:Psychics Category:Demons Category:The Ghost Club Category:Aidoneus Lucifer's Peerage Category:Viktorov family